Quaere Verum
by FallinApart
Summary: Edward Nygma and Brianna Taylor are back, reeling and coming to terms with the events of Questions Without Answers. What began as an innocent pursuit of adventure and mystery turns into a much darker and twisted tale of murder and obsession. Edward/OC, mild Harvey/OC, and implied Edward/Oswald themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I apologize for the delay, but I'm back with another adventure with Edward Nygma and Bree Taylor! If you haven't read the first installment of this series, I would suggest you give Questions Without Answers a read. I'm excited to get this one posted, since I've had a nice break and I'm ready to get writing again. Without further ado, here is the second (and maybe final?) installment in the series. (I guess we'll find out!)**

Gotham was a storm waiting to break.

That was a fact, no longer a matter of opinion on the bleak, grey streets.

Much like the actual storm that rumbled above in billowy thunderheads above. The first drops of rain fell from the sky and Edward flinched as one smacked him hard in the forehead as he stepped beside his car in the early dawn. He looked down as more water dropped, falling into hard splatters onto the ground— _like blood splatters_. He shook his head at the sudden image that resurfaced from his memory—one of Daugherty laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood—of Bree standing with wide eyes in a blood-stained blouse. _One he had stained with his own hands._

The soft rumble of thunder above pulled him from his reverie. His knuckles were white around the car door, and he forced himself to soften his grip as he yanked the door open and climbed inside.

" _Pull it together, Eddie-boy. You won't fool anyone if you go into work like this."_

His throat bobbed as he swallowed hard, his gaze drifting to the rear-view mirror. His mirror image— _not him_ —but also him, grinned back at him.

 _"I know you like what you see, but you gotta get a move on if you don't want to be late."_

His reflection crooned from the back seat. Ed adjusted the mirror so he couldn't see him and a laugh echoed in his head.

He drove off to the precinct in silence.

* * *

Ed stood in front of the men's room sink, wiping the smudges off his glasses. His eyes shifted as Detective— _officer—_ Gordonnow approached the sink and shot him a curious look. His lips pressed together into a tight line as he avoided meeting his gaze.

 _Ohh looks like Jimmy-boy is noticing there's something different about you._

The smooth voice rang out loudly in his head.

 _Shut up._ He wanted to say, but Gordon still stood beside him, rinsing his hands and regarding him with prying eyes. The voice in his head seemed so real that he almost expected Gordon to hear it.

"Ed….you okay?"

He almost jumped when Gordon's voice broke the silence.

"Never better," he said with a tight-lipped smile, quickly looking back down and continuing to clean his already wiped glasses. He released an inner sigh of relief as the intercom came over the precinct, calling for Officer Gordon to go attend to whatever menial task he that was assigned to him these days.

"Well, see yah," Gordon says, turning away.

Edward said nothing, his head low as his eyes trailed after Gordon as he left.

" _He's gone, relax."_

He actually jumped this time, his head snapping back towards the mirror as the voice rang out again. His mouth fell agape, his eyes drifting downcast.

" _Holy moley, look at you!"_

Ed looked back up at his other's reflection.

" _Everyone's gonna thing you're going nuts!"_ the other smiled with a sharp laugh.

"I get nervous when you talk to me with other people around me like that," Ed said, flexing his hands in an exasperated gesture, his voice sounded soft, but hoarse, even to his own ears.

His reflection raised its brows with a grin.

"— _Stop_ , doing _that_ ," he spat, jabbing his fingers towards his other.

" _What?"_

" _That!"_ he paused, searching for the appropriate word, "—copying me."

" _Dude. It's a mirror, that's how they work."_

Ed turned silent, eyeing his reflection warily before turning on the faucet once more and rubbing his hands under the cool stream of water.

" _You know what I think?"_ his reflection began, _"...I think…..that we need…a little more fun!"_ he said with a slight snicker as he grinned. Ed's stomach dropped in dark anticipation of what his other might suggest. His other gave him a smoldering look.

"Some… _romance_."

" _Stop_ —I know where this is going," Edward cut him off, as he reached for the paper towels and grabbed them with much more force than necessary, crumbling them into a messy wad in his palms.

"I told you— _leave Ms. Kringle alone."_

" _Imagine her in our arms. Those big eyes looking up at us. That soft, trembling fleshhh…."_

"Quiet…." Ed muttered, his throat bobbing as he swallowed hard, trying to push his other away mentally.

" _Eh, you're right…..but you know who would be really fun? Our little Briaaaannaa,"_ the voice practically sang, " _What kind of noises do you think she would make while we fucked her? Imagine seeing her body writhing beneath ours,"_

Ed's throat constricted tightly at the thought and he froze at his other's words. The voice chuckled.

" _Or if you're in control, she would definitely be on top."_

"BE QUIET!" Ed suddenly shouted at his reflection.

They locked eyes, staring at each other for a long moment before Edward grabbed his glasses and quickly strode away.

His other's laughter echoing behind him as he left.

/

* * *

The work day passed quickly in relative silence as he finished his work. Well….mostly silent.

He kept his head down, hoping no one would notice his slight change in demeanor. To no surprise….no one did.

He climbed down the stairs and his eyes skated across the room until they rested on a familiar form standing by the coffee machine.

His heart couldn't help but leap for a moment as he quickened his pace towards the short haired blonde woman. It had nearly grown back to shoulder length, and he loved the way it framed her face in loose waves.

" _Just run your hands through it like you know you want to…"_

 _Shut up._

He bit back responding out loud as he shuffled up behind her.

He carefully reached out and his hand rested on her shoulder. She gasped, spinning around, coffee sloshing out the sides of the mug.

"Oh….sorry! Sorry!" Ed apologized quickly, steadying her. Coffee droplets dripped down her hand and forearm.

She met his eyes with a short laugh.

"Hey…...Ed," she said, meeting his eyes with a short laugh, setting the mug down and shaking her hand, "You kinda took me by surprise there…." She said with a small smile.

"Sorry…." He repeated again, a slight flush surfacing on his cheeks. She raised her hand and brought her lips to the side of her thumb, licking off a droplet of coffee, before reaching for a napkin behind her.

He swallowed hard as his eyes lingered on her lips a moment too long.

"Need's more sugar," she commented dryly.

 _I agree._ The voice echoed with a chuckle in his head.

"W-what?"

"The coffee….it needs more sugar….," she said, wiping off the sides of the mug.

"So….what do you need?" she said, her smile fading somewhat. It wasn't until that moment that Ed noticed the bags under her eyes. Her smile seemed more forced than usual.

She looked tired.

"I've…..ah…..wanted to see you," he admitted, his gaze dropping. She nodded slowly and when their eyes met again her smile completely disappeared. A look of distress flashed in her eyes, so fast that he almost didn't catch it. She looked down, swallowing visibly. His brow furrowed, his hand drifting back up her arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Are _you_ okay?" she shot back with a humorless chuckle.

"That's not what I asked…"

His hand on her shoulder moved across her back and gently pulled her into a hug. She hesitantly stiff at first, but she slowly relaxed into his touch, her face burying into the lapels of his suit.

" _No…"_ she whispered, "I'm really _not_ …"

 _This is all my fault…._

He thought, his stomach dropping in dread. His arms tightened around her as he placed a kiss on her hairline.

"Neither am I…" he breathed, his fingers sliding through the silky ends of her hair.

 **Sorry for how long this took me! Busy-life aside, as soon as I finally had the time to work on this I got a horrible case of writer's block on how to start this next story. Please let me know what you think, and I'd love to hear from you what you hope to see this time around! I have a plan, but I love to hear your theories.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _What do you need?"_

" _You."_

Bree's knuckles turned white as her hand balled into a fist, the sheets wadding between her fingers.

 _The blood on the pavement looked black._

 _"I don't care what's fair anymore!"_

Edward's voice echoed, angrier than she had ever heard it.

She gasped, abruptly sitting up in the bed. Her eyes shot open, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She turned her head as a light touch on her arm pulled her out of her reverie.

Her wide eyes met Harvey's in the dimly moonlit room. His deep brown eyes looked almost black in the cool blue shadows of the room. Only half his face caught the outside light as he stared at her with concern. She blinked, her mouth opening slightly, but she couldn't find the words to explain.

"Nightmare?"

"Y-yeah…." She breathed rubbing her hands over her face and laying back down. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and he placed a light kiss on her forehead. She let herself snuggle against him as she tried to forget how shaken she really had been.

"Another one…need to talk about it?" He asked drowsily.

"No…." she muttered into his chest as he wrapped his other arm his middle. She took another deep breath, trying to just think about being held.

Except….no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't derive much comfort in his arms…..not anymore. Not since she had to keep her mouth shut about what happened _that_ night. About helping her friend-but-more-than-friend get away with murder.

She closed her eyes, hoping that sleep wouldn't evade her again.

/

Seeing Edward was never the same after _that_ night. Sure, they had secrets before, but this was another level. In a strange way, she found herself avoiding him without really meaning to. When she saw him again and he asked how she was…..something broke in her. She missed _her_ Ed. The one with the goofy smile and witty wordplay and a sense of adventure.

 _How does anyone act normal after that?_

 _Do you just pretend like it never happened?_ She mused.

It was clear that night took a toll on him as well. He seemed….. _different_ somehow. She wasn't' quite sure how yet, but something felt off. All she could try to do is act like she always did, but she found herself always tired as of late.

She felt _guilty_ , even if she wasn't the one who killed Daugherty. Sure, she was convinced that he did deserve it to an extent for abusing Kristen….but _hell_ she wanted to be an FBI agent one day!

She wanted to _stop_ crime, not become an accessory to murder.

 _But I guess that's just life._ She thought with a sigh.

When she returned to work, it was as boring as always. Of course, being an administrative assistant still wasn't the most exciting job, but it made for better prospects than _intern_ , like she had been previously.

One thing was certain, whether you were a cop or not, people watching was a huge perk when working at GCPD.

Gotham was a weird city. That simply had become a matter of fact.

Bree set to work on the stack of papers at the corner of her desk. She signed and shook her head.

At least some things never changed.

/

Later, when the mug of coffee resting on the corner of her desk had long grown cold, and the small black print on the endless pages blurred into one mess of ink, Bree decided to quit putting off the one thing she had really had wanted to do that day.

Talk to Ed.

More specifically, invite him to her graduation from graduate school…Which had never really seemed odd before, but it would also be the first time he met any of her family, and it really didn't help that Harvey was coming too.

And yet….despite everything, he had become an important part of her life.

She clutched the small brown envelope to her chest as she made her knocked on the door to the forensics lab. She heard what resembled a noncommittal noise of acknowledgement from behind the door. Hesitantly, she pushed open the door.

"Ed?"

The raven haired man sat, hunched over a microscope. His shoulders stiffened, his head raising as she called out to him.

His brows seemed to be furrowed in distress, but he attempted a forced smile as she walked into the room.

"Bree….." he said flatly. She blinked, letting the door shut behind her.

"Ah….what's wrong?"

He let out a long sigh, slipping his glasses off this face as he rubbed his face with his other hand. His head snapped back up as her hand lightly landed on his shoulder.

"I….I just tried to ask Miss Kringle out…." He relented, his eyes meeting hers. Although she knew she shouldn't, she felt a pang of hurt, but quickly brushed it off.

"Oh?...How did that go?"

"I told her house flies hum in the key of F…."

Despite her better judgement, she couldn't help but snort out a short laugh. She immediately caught herself, covering her mouth with her hand at his hurt expression. His lips pressed into a tight line and he looked down.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit that's pretty good," she said, trying to take back her jab.

"I don't need you to make fun of me too…."

Her mouth fell agape.

"No…..I didn't mean," she added quickly, shaking her head as her hand slid off her shoulder and she.

" _Yes, you did_ ," he said, voice dropped sharply, suddenly grasping her wrist, his dark eyes snapping up to meet hers. They gleamed with something that she couldn't quite identify. Her brows furrowed. A flash of annoyance reared its head as she strained against his tight grasp.

"I'm _sorry_ ….it's just….you _know_ I'm not entirely unbiased in the matter," she said bit out with more venom in her voice than she had intended.

He eyed her for a long moment, and she could have sworn a smirk flashed across her lips before his expression softened a fraction as he gently released her arm. His gaze drifted down as he blinked. He slid his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Apology accepted….."

An odd, pregnant silence fell between the two as he rose to his feet.

For once, he was the one who broke the silence, and normal Ed was back.

"So…..ah…..was there any reason you came to see me?"

She nodded quietly, handing him the now slightly crinkled envelope.

"Ah…..yes, actually. My graduation is actually coming up, and it really would mean a lot if you could come."

Ed's eyes widened slightly and a smile stretched across his lips.

 _The first real smile I've seen on his face for a while now…_ she mused silently.

"Finishing grad school…..that _is_ exciting," he said with a chuckle, staring down at the unopen envelope.

"Yep, I'm joining the leagues educated workers, swamped in debt, but full ambition," she smiled with a small laugh.

"Do you feel any smarter yet?" he jested dryly. She shook her head.

"The more I'm learn, the more I realize I don't know shit," she remarked. Ed smiled with another laugh.

"What flies but doesn't have wings?"

"….time?"

"See? You learned something after all. Perhaps yours wasn't as wasted as you imagine."

She didn't hold back her laugh as she stepped and wrapped her arms around him.

"The more you take, the more you leave behind. What is it?" he said as he pulled her tighter into his embrace.

"Hhmmmm…..I don't know," she muttered into his chest. She could feel his chest vibrating as he chuckled.

"Nothing…." He said into her hairline.

"Hmp….always having to be the smarter one, don't you?"

He smiled against her hair before giving a small peck on her forehead.

"I'm still proud of you."

She smiled, her cheeks stretching achingly wide, trying to push away the thoughts of how odd he had acted only moments ago.

/

The afternoon had fallen into a lull. The precinct stayed in its usual bustle, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary until shots rang out and several screams filled the air.

Bree's eyes widened and dread seized her gut as she immediately hit the floor.

 _Oh god. Not again._

She thought, swearing under her breath.

 _How many times can a precinct be shot up in one year._

She peered over the railing at the chaos erupting below. She gasped as another round of shots rang out and she scooted back against the wall. She curled beneath her desk, her breathing far too loud to her own ears.

 _Maybe I won't make it to graduation afterall…_

She couldn't make out words from the shouts below, but she reached atop her desk and patted blindly for her phone.

She yelped in surprise as a hand gripped her forearm tightly and yanked her out from under her desk.

"Let…. _go_!" she said between gritted teeth as she yanked back against the man's grip. It was to no avail as he drug her to her feet. She froze in icy fear as her gaze drifted up and met the barrel of a pistol at pointed at her temple. Nearly forgetting how to breathe, she met the man's eyes, and maniacally grinning face. His dark hair was nearly an afro of spider web-like spindles that stuck out in every which direction, and his crooked teeth were stained a decayed yellow.

"Hey, girlie," he chuckled in an unpleasant rasp.

She fought the scowl that crept onto her lips and her eyes flickered to his grip on the gun. When another sharp scream filled the air in response to another round of gunfire, the man turned his head and peered down the balcony. She took this opportunity to push the barrel of the gun away from her face, all the while hitting his wrist with her other hand in the opposite direction and peeling the gun out of his hand in one swift movement. She tried to grasp for it as the momentum knocked it away, but the pistol skidded across the floor, out of reach.

She looked back up with wide eyes as the man began to turn back towards her. Quickly, she drove a hook hard into his ribs, then as he groaned in pain, doubled-over, she slammed her elbow into his jaw.

"….you little _bitch_!" the man growled, creeping towards her as he cradled his jaw.

She stumbled backwards, her foot getting caught on the leg of the chair. The man lunged forward and she cried out, kicking out against him, but it wasn't until too late that she noticed the flash of some shining object in his hand as he drove it towards her. She felt the punch to her stomach, but it was more than that.

There was pain—white hot and searing, she noted in the back of her head.

It was a sharp, tearing sensation and she couldn't help but let out a half-hearted scream of her own. She flailed her legs out one more time before the man grabbed her head and knocked it back against the wall— _hard_. The man stood up again and went for what could have been the discarded gun.

Her vision was hazy as she heard a shot fired near her. Distantly, she wandered if she had been shot too. But it wasn't until she saw the man slump down limply that she realized that it was someone else. Her fuzzy gaze drifted up to see Officer Bullock hazy face rushing towards her. She blinked, but her eyes felt heavy. _So heavy._ They fluttered shut.

And the world went black.

* * *

 **Please do let me know what you think! Reviews are lovely! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! Thanks for all the great feedback, and I really do love hearing from all of you.**

 **And kansaem, Oh my god that would be so amazing! will probably cry tears of joy and I will be wonderful. :) I'll definitely reblog it if you put it on tumblr. I will majorly geek out if I see any Breegma /Bredward/BreEd fanart, for the record.**

 **Yeah if anyone ever feels like making random fanart for this, you will win me over forever. 3**

The smell of gunpowder and anesthetic drifted into her nostrils before anything else. She vaguely heard the distant sound of chatter. She felt a dull throbbing at her side. Her brows furrowed as she rolled her head to the other side, eyes fluttering open hazily. She let of a soft groan as she attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through her abdomen causing her to inhale sharply.

A hand rested on Bree's shoulder, pushing her back down onto the cot she appeared to be laid out on. She looked up at the figure of the hand to see a concerned-eyed paramedic leaning over her. She blinked in confusion, trying to sit up again and look around.

"Oh, no. You need to stay down," the paramedic insisted, keeping a firm hand on her shoulder and releasing her to grab a small paper cup and a handful of pills.

Hesitantly, she took the cup and pills from him.

"What happened…?" she asked softly, her voice hoarse.

"You were stabbed…from what I can tell you're going to be okay, but you need to stay laying down for now. I bandaged you up, but it's going to need quite a few stitches."

She swallowed hard as she remembered the last few moments before she blacked out.

 _That tearing. So sharp._

"We're waiting for another round of ambulances to come back from Gotham General from the first round…"

"…..first?"

"There were a lot of injuries…..and I'm sorry….I heard what happened to your captain."

"Wa-what?" she said, her voice sounding weak even to her own ears. He paused, eyeing her carefully as he realized it was news to her.

"From what I understand….there were several officers killed, and the Captain was shot by the crazed ring leader of the group…." He said with a slight scowl pulling at his lips.

Bree's lips pressed together into a tight line.

A shout was heard from a corner of the room, and medical personnel rushed over. The medic looked up and glanced back to her.

"Stay still, I'll be right back—!"

She nodded glumly although he had already left. She stared at the ceiling, feeling numb despite the dull ache in her abdomen.

 _Essen is dead._

Tears shot to her eyes and she couldn't stop the hot streams rolling down her cheeks. She thought of the Captain's face, world-weary, but kind. Bree had to admit, she had looked up to Essen. And now…..she was just _gone._

Bree's hand came up to her mouth as she stifled a sob. Her eyes closed as it sent another spike of pain jolting through her body, but she didn't care.

She suddenly felt a hand on her arm, grasping for her desperately. Her eyes shot open, her vision still blurry, but she could make out Ed's familiar face leaning over her. His brows were furrowed, mouth slightly agape.

"Bree…" he breathed, gulping as his eyes drifted over her, "Bree….. _oh god_ …I should have been there," he muttered. She blinked away her tears as she offered a weak smile.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened myself…." She said with a wince as she tried to move.

"But you should see the other guy," she jested, forcing herself to laugh despite herself.

But her laugh turned halfway into a sob as she met his eyes. It was a broken, heartbreaking sound. She bit her lip, fighting back waves of emotion. His gaze moved across her face, lips pressing together into a flat line. She distantly registered that he was grasping her hand painfully tight.

It was then she realize he was not wearing a coat or jacket of any kind. In fact, he was standing in his undershirt, arms bare, holding his button-up in his other hand. How did she not notice until now? Her eyes rested on the bandage wrapped around his upper arm. She wet her painfully dry lips, and his eyes darting down to them for a split moment did not escape her attention.

"You're _hurt_ …." She said brows furrowing. His eyes dropped to his own arm before quickly darting back to her.

"It's nothing, I-I just got graze," he said dismissively, his gaze dropping as he suddenly seemed like he was excluding something.

"Where's the _sonofabitch_? I'd like to give him a peace of my mind…"

This actually made Edward genuinely laugh, a smile stretching across his lips; a seemingly odd sight in such a grim environment. She smiled.

It was nice to see him smile like that again.

But suddenly she noticed a figure approaching from behind Ed.

"Mr. Nygma….. _oh_ —"

Kristen Kringle peered around Ed's shoulder at Bree, laying on the cot. Her brows furrowed in concern and her hands wrung together in front of her.

"Oh, God. Miss Taylor are you alright?"

"Never been better…." She muttered glumly, a drowsy smile on her lips as she felt the pain meds begin to take their toll, "you know, aside from that part where I got stabbed."

"Oh…..oh dear….I'm glad you're okay. I certainly would not have been if it wasn't for Mr. Nygma here. The bullet that hit his arm likely would have hit me if he didn't knock me out of the way."

Bree tried to smile softly, but a frown tugged at her lips, making it more of a grimace.

"He didn't mention that…..but I'm glad you're okay," she said with a nod, meeting Kristen's concerned gaze. Bree looked back to Ed, who at first seemed mildly flustered at his omission of saving Kristen to Bree, but eyes seemed to be transfixed on her once more.

"Y-you're bleeding…." He said, his expression growing stern as his eyes flickered down to her abdomen. Spots of blood began to seep through the stark white of her bandages.

She groaned as she accidently moved and sent another shock of pain through her.

Edward's hand remained on her arm as he quickly looked around the room.

"She needs medical attention—medic!" he said, calling over his shoulder.

Bree blinked and closed her eyes, trying to drown out all the noise. The sound of her own breathing filled her ears, and she focused on Ed's hand on her arm.

 _Just breathe._

She hardly payed attention as she distantly realized there were two more people beside her, lifting her onto a gurney.

 _Just breathe._

 _/_

* * *

A week had passed since the latest incident at GCPD. Nothing seemed to feel the same, but life kept rolling onward.

Bree's expression remained blank as her fingers lightly traced the jagged edges of the healing skin across her abdomen. They ghosted over the edges of the stitches that soon would be taken out. Her eyes remained glued to the mirror as she allowed herself to take in the damage done to her.

She knew she had gotten lucky….but she also knew the gash would leave a rather wicked scar across her still bruised skin. Her throat tightened. She forced herself to take a deep breath. She reached for the fresh bandages set on the bed beside her and winced as she carefully wrapped them around her middle. After they were secured, she turned and grabbed the neatly pressed dress hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

Meticulously, she slipped the dress on, shrugging her shoulders to zip the dress up on her own. When she finished, she stared at herself once more in the mirror. Her hands smoothed the dress down and she couldn't help but to let out a small laugh.

With her makeup done, hair neatly styled, and dress professional and ready to go, she almost felt like everything was back to normal.

 _Almost._

She was graduating. Years of hard work and student debt finally meant to be paid off.

She smiled to herself in the mirror; forced, but doable.

 _It's showtime._

/

* * *

The graduation ceremony itself went quickly and the day passed in a blur. It was filled with typical cut-and-paste type words of congratulations, handshakes, and overused, half-hearted quotes of inspiration.

Bree simply plastered a smile on her face and was quick to cover her obligatory social duties. The after party was something of a sigh of relief as she finally had the chance to interact with people she really wanted to see.

" _God_ , you're so old!" Jessica half-squealed as she threw her arms around Bree. She laughed, a genuine smile tugging at her lips as she rested her head against Jessica's.

"Careful," she breathed, half-jokingly.

" _Oh_ , I forgot!" Jessica said, eyes wide as she quickly released her. Bree shook her head, pulling her back in for a hug.

"Love is pain, my friend," Bree remarked wryly as Jessica laughed into her shoulder. Jessica pulled back once more.

"But really, though…are you feeling alright? I know this must be extra-exhausting…"

Bree nodded with a half-sigh.

"Yeah, it is what it is…..but come on, let's grab a drink," she offered with a wry smile.

As the two turned in the direction of the open bar, Bree's gaze met with a familiar face. Harvey began to walk towards them and his eyes lit up as a smile stretched across his lips.

"Where do I get one?" Jessica muttered teasingly and Bree quickly elbowed her side, eliciting another laugh from her.

Bree smiled, falling into a hug as Harvey approached and stretched his arms towards her.

"Hey, Harv. Thanks for coming."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it," he said, giving a quick peck on her lips as she pulled away. Although it wasn't the first time he had done that, Bree couldn't help but to blush slightly as she felt Jessica's eyes on her. She could sense the teasing comments that would inevitably come.

As he leaned back, resting his hand on the curve of her lower back, his eyes met with Jessica.

"And I don't believe that we've become acquainted," he said with a smile, offering his free hand to Jessica.

She took it with a polite smile, her eyes flickering to Bree's for a brief moment.

"Harvey, this is one of my best friends, Jessica Gold."

"It's a pleasure," he said, releasing her hand, "I'm surprised I actually haven't met you before, I hear great things about you. You're the art student, right?"

She nodded, brushing aside her jagged dark hair.

"Yeah, I'm still working on my undergrad at GCU."

"So, you're a few years younger? If you don't mind me asking, how did you become friends?"

"It's a bit of a story but in we met way back in high school."

"She was my precious little mini-me…..except not _at all_ ," Bree cut in with a laugh, "We're pretty different, but we just like to say I adopted her."

"Well, I'm sure anyone she speaks that highly of is marvelous person," Harvey said with a laugh. Bree smiled, but her eyes drifted over Harvey's shoulder and met the gaze of another familiar face.

"Ah, Harvey, why don't you talk to Jessica for a moment while I say 'hi' to someone really quick," Bree said quickly, moving away from them and briskly walking toward Edward, who had just entered the room. She certainly caught the frown Harvey shot her as he turned to look at the new visitor, but she chose to ignore it.

She smiled as she moved closer, noticing he was clutching a small box.

"Hey, Ed!" she said, pulling is tall, lanky form into a hug. He seemed slightly stiffer than usual, but he still wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for coming…. _really_. It means a lot," she admitted as she pulled back. He smiled, but it seemed hindered by something. His posture remained oddly stiff. She offered an incredulous look.

"Are you okay?" she said with an almost-laugh. He adjusted his glasses and offered another forced smile.

"Yes, of course. Sorry, I just really can't stay very long."  
Bree's smile faltered slightly.

"Really? That's alright….but why?"

"I…..uh…..well you see….I may have gone on a date with Miss Kringle…."

"Oh? Well that's ah….. _great_. I'm happy for you," she nodded, her voice slightly strained. His lips pressed together into a flat line.

"Yes, thank you….but I may also...um….have another one tonight. Very shortly."

"Oh….okay."

"—I'm going to have to leave shortly, but first I wanted to give you this."

Edward handed her the small box.

"Feel free to open it later…..but….. _We hurt without moving, we poison without touching. We bare the truth and the lies, but we are not judged by our size_."

Edward's dark eyes met hers.

"What are we?"

She stared at him a moment, her expression blank as she blinked.

"Words…." She said softly.

"Correct."

He offered a small smile before he turned and took his leave.

Bree frowned, the box in her hand, limply by her side. She tried to suppress the disappointment she really felt as she turned to the open bar with a frown. She grabbed a glass of wine and took a large gulp. She couldn't tell if the bitterness in her mouth was from the wine or from their encounter. Or maybe it was all the same.

/

* * *

A light buzz warmed her system as Harvey opened to door to her apartment. With a satisfied groan, she kicked her heels aside, allowing her now sore feet to rest.

"There is a special place in hell for the person who invented heels," she remarked dryly, already reaching for the unopened bottle of wine on her counter. Her cheeks were warm and tied from smiling for hours on end.

Harvey's hands rested on her hips as he came up behind her and lightly placed kisses down her neck, smiling against her skin.

"I have to ask…..I found it interesting that you invited that Nygma fellow…."

Bree spun around, frowning as she met his gaze.

"Because he's my friend…..and we've been over this….you have nothing to worry about."

His grip on her hips tightened over so slightly, tugging her closer.

"Really? Because I'm not so sure…." He said softly, his gaze burning darker than before. She shook her head, avoiding his gaze.

" _Really._ He's not interested…." She turned back to the wine bottle and uncorked it, "and _besides_ , he's dating that Kristen girl now," she added.

"Oh? Now that's interesting," his tone lightened, genuine curiosity creeping in.

" _Very_ …" she said dryly, pouring them both a glass. She turned back towards him and offered him the glass. His expression had regained that sort of boyish charm he showed in public. The clinging of their glasses rung out in the quiet apartment.

"Perhaps we should have a double date together then?"

Bree nearly snorted out her wine.

"You're kidding…."

"Why not? It could be fun…..it's not a problem _is it_?"

"No….of course not," she shook her head, quickly dismissing the notion and taking another sip from her glass as she moved out of the kitchen area and into her main living area.

He followed her, setting his glass down as he moved behind her. She sighed as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"May I?" he asked quietly as he toyed with the zipper of her dress. She nodded.

"Just…..be careful….I'm still healing."

He nodded, gently unzipping it, placing a delicate kiss on her shoulder. The dress dropped to the ground and she stepped out. He sat on the edge of the bed and delicately traced the edges of her bandages. His face rested close to her abdomen.

"It's going to leave a pretty decent sized scar…." She said quietly, breaking the silence, her hands running through his short, dark hair. He looked up at her with a reassuring smile.

"It doesn't matter…. battle wounds suit a girl like you…"

She laughed.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

He tugged her forward by the hips to straddle his lap.

"You're a tough woman, Bree Taylor…" he whispered into her lips.

She smiled, her palms resting on either sides of his face and their lips met in a disarming kiss as

Edward's box sat on the counter, unopened.

 **Bree needed a little fluff, she's having a hard time, but Bree/Ed fans, don't be discouraged, there is a LOT coming your way. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late updates, as always. This semester's load is way more than I had anticipated, and since I just transferred schools I'm having to play catch-up as of late. This chapter kinda splits into both POVs at some point, so hopefully it will be clear. Sidenote, Jenna, I don't think of Edward's feelings towards Oswald as a roadblock at all actually. I think of Edward as very open minded and likely bi/demisexual because he cares for Kristen (in a way) and Bree, but I do think his feelings for Oswald are very real as well. I do intend to acknowledge that. As always, thank you for all the lovely reviews, and I hope you enjoy!**

"U-ummm…. _a double-date_?" Edward sputtered as his expression fell.

"Yeah—you know, never mind, it was completely a dumb idea—" Bree said quickly in dismissal, her cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment at the entire scenario unfolding. She stood before Kristen and Ed, clutching a pile of files to her chest as she avoided Edward's burning gaze. She attempted to plaster a smile on her face as she noticed Kristen's arm wrap around him.

"Nonsense, that sounds like a lot of fun!" Kristen said jovially, her auburn hair swinging in a carefully kept ponytail as she looked up at Edward with a wide grin. He glanced at her and offered a smile, but Bree couldn't help but notice the tightness at its edges. Kristen looked back to Bree.

"In fact, we went on quite a wonderful double date with Officer Gordon and Dr. Thompkins not long ago! Not to mention, you and Mr. Dent are _quite_ the cute couple," Kristen chimed. Bree gave a small laugh as her gaze flickered back to Edward. His posture stiffened minutely, his lips pressing into a thin line, the edges twisting into a forced smile.

"Yes. _Quite_."

She caught the hardness in his tone, but quickly shook it off and smiled.

"You're too sweet. Well, can I count you two in for tomorrow night around seven?"

" _Rodger dodger_." Edward said with a half-salute.

"Of course!" Kristen added with another smile.

"Great!" Bree said, giving them both a quick nod before turning and walking away. She sighed.

That was going to be a long night.

-/

"You want to antagonize him. That's why you're doing this, isn't it?" Bree said with her back to Harvey as he zipped up the back of her dress.

"That is not true."

Bree glanced back over her shoulder and shot him a sharp look.

"—not _entirely_ true…." He added with a chuckle, his hands resting on her shoulder as he gave her a quick peck on her cheek. She spun back around to face him and he put his hands in his pockets.

"So what if I do…. _just_ a little bit? Maybe I do want to take the time to show him what he missed out on….." Harvey offered with a wry smile. Bree shook her head, rolling her eyes as he paused his movements, giving her a light peck on the lips.

"I think you may just have a bit of a vengeful streak, _Mr. Dent_ ," she teased.

"Don't we all?"

She grew quiet for a moment.

"I suppose we'll find out."

/

"What's the matter, Eddie?"

A soft, familiar voice, broke Edward's reverie as he straightened his tie. He tried to mask the sour expression on his face as he smoothly lied.

"Oh….just wondering if I chose the right tie…." He offered with a half-chipper tone. Kristen smiled at him with light-berry tinted lips. (He should know, after all, after all those months of remembering exactly what she preferred.) His heart fluttered at the very notion that her smile was directed towards him…and yet…..and _yet_ …nothing about the night felt right. The thought of Bree joining them with another man sent sharp pricks beneath his skin.

Even as he arrived on Dent's doorstep, hand grasping Kristen's tightly, he couldn't shake the tense feeling in his gut. As he reached and rang the buzzer he leaned down and gave Kristen a light peck on the cheek. Even as a light flush graced her cheeks, a small smile spreading across her lips, the voice in the back of his head remained.

" _I wonder; do you think they took so long because Dent had her bent over the kitchen table? I wouldn't be surprised….that overrated boy scout can't keep his hands to himself I bet—"_

" _Just shut up."_

He countered silently, his jaw clenching as he bit back the words. His hand tightened around Kristen's. He tried to focus on its warmth.

The door buzzed and Kristen pushed it open. Once they made their way up to the apartment and knocked, the door swung open, a smiling Harvey Dent motioning them inside.

"Kristen, Edward! I'm so glad you could join us!" he said jovially, motioning them inside.

Edward offered a tight smile, placing a hand on Kristen's shoulder as she shuffled inside in front of him.

"It smells great in here! Doesn't it Eddie?" Kristen chimed with a smile, peeling her coat off her shoulders. The scent of freshly cooked risotto drifted to his nostrils and he couldn't help but give an internal sigh of relief. If anything, perhaps the food would at least be good.

"Hey guys," Bree said, smiling as Kristen greeted her with a hug.

"You look lovely," Bree added towards Kristen before turning towards him.

"Edward," she said, hesitantly hugging him as well. He could see the internal struggle in her eyes as she half lifted her hand for a hand-shake and decided against it.

The very notion of her greeting him with a hand-shake seemed laughable after all they had been through.

"Well, I hope you two are hungry because there is plenty to go around."

The dinner began and they eased into a stream of mindless chatter and small talk. Edward smiled at the appropriate intervals and offered the occasional response, but overall felt far less chatty than his usual self. He noted the way Dent's arm draped across Bree's shoulders as he spoke. Ed met her eyes briefly, causing him to look away, perhaps a little too quickly. He twiddled his fork between his index finger and thumb, mindlessly pushing around the food on his plate.

"So, how did you two meet?" Kristen asked and Edward's head shot up, casting her a glace before looking to Harvey and Bree. They exchanged glances with soft smiles as Bree laughed softly. Ed felt a sharp tug in his stomach that caused a sour taste in his mouth.

" _She should be looking at you like that. "_

His other's voice rang out in his head. He silently draped his arm around Kristen and she shot him a beaming smile. His heart fluttered at the very glance, but he could still hear his other's mocking laugh in the back of his head.

" _Well_ ," Bree began, brushing a lock of blond hair behind her ear, "I spilt coffee on him and I'm pretty sure my first impression was burning his hand while awkwardly trying to clean up my mess," she said with a laugh, "So, I tried to buy him a replacement coffee for the one I spilt….."

"—but I thought she was cute, so I asked her on a coffee date instead," Harvey added with a charming, boyish grin, leaning forward and kissing her.

"Oh, that is so adorable," Kristen sighed with a small smile, her eyes flickering over Harvey.

Ed nearly rolled his eyes.

" _Careful Eddie-boy. Smooth-talker over there may just steal your other girl too."_

The hand resting in his lap clutched at his dress pants, slowly balling into a fist.

"And what about you two?" Harvey asked.

Edward looked up as he felt Bree's eyes boring into him.

"Oh, they had something of a whirlwind office romance., wouldn't you agree?" Bree said flatly, an empty note in her voice that he swore only he could catch as their eyes remained locked as she took a long sip of wine. His jaw clenched and he swallowed as he watched her throat bob.

Unaware, of their small interaction, Kristen smiled and chattered on.

"Oh, well, Eddie and I didn't always get along as well as we do now. It took me a while to figure out how great he was." She said, her arm looping around his as she leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against his. He smiled and returned the gesture, catching Bree shifting uncomfortably in her seat in the corner of his eye. His lip turned further upward into a smirk.

"Yes, I know," Bree said softly.

He couldn't stop the half-chuckle under his breath.

" _Looks like she hasn't quite forgiven little Miss Kringle for what she put you through."_

His other noted.

"Oh, yes, you two have been quite good friends for a while now, haven't you?" Kristen asked. Ed noted the way Harvey's hand tightened around Bree's shoulders as he caught his eye. There was something dark in Dent's gaze that set him on edge.

Bree nodded.

"Since my first day as an intern," she said with a half-smile. Edward nodded silently.

"Well, he's really lucky to have a friend like you, you know?" Kristen added.

Bree raised a brow and a light flush graced her cheeks as she smiled softly.

"Yes…..I'm _quite_ lucky," Edward added, talking a long drink of his own wine.

Subtle tensions in the room began to slowly wear down as a third bottle of wine was uncorked. Laughter began to fall from his lips with more ease as the alcohol pleasantly buzzed in his system. Usually, he wasn't one for anything that would hinder this thinking, but this just so happened to be the sort of occasion that made him yearn for a stiffer drink.

Especially, when he noticed Bree suddenly stiffen. Her cheeks flushed red and she bit her lip, her eyes darting around the room, seemingly looking anywhere but him. She reached for her glass again and took a too-large sip. Ed glanced to Harvey, who had a carefully disinterested expression on his face as he chattered on. But Edward didn't miss the slight angle and the way Harvey's arm disappeared beneath the table and she shifted in her seat…..

 _Oh god, he's touching her._

His breath caught at the sudden realization and he muttered that he needed to run to the bathroom as he climbed to his feet and quickly fled the room.

The bathroom door could not close fast enough as he locked the door and bent over the sink. He slid his glasses off the bridge of his nose and ran his hands over his face.

Why did he ever think this might have been a good idea?

" _Having fun watching our little Brianna get felt-up?"_

Ed rubbed his temples hard.

"Go….away…" he whispered.

" _Can you really blame him? I know you wanted to slid your hands up that skirt all night too."_

His reflection chuckled, his dark eyes glinting mischievously as his tongue ran over his lips.

"Just _stop_. I'm with my _girlfriend_ for god's sake."

" _And getting jealous of Bree's boyfriend getting a little frisky with her in front of you…."_

"Yes…" he said between gritted teeth.

" _Cause, clearly, that's normal, genius."_

His other-self walked around him in his mirrored reflection.

" _Just let me take this body for a spin. Give me five minutes and I'll have her bent over and begging for us in no time…"_

"That isn't what I want…."

" _Are you sure about that? Aww is little miss ray of sunshine Kringle not making you as happy as you thought she would? Pity,"_ his reflection crooned in a soft, mocking tone.

"Quiet. I love Miss Kringle."

" _Oh, sure you do, Eddie-boy. Except for the part where you can't stop thinking about the girl who isn't yours on the date with little rosey cheeks over there."_

"That's not true….."

" _Yes, my mistake. Bree's ours. More so than Miss Kringle ever could be. You'll see that too very soon."_

Edward picked up his glasses and slid them back onto his nose.

"Well, _not_ today. I am going to go back out there and have great date with my girlfriend," he spat, glaring at the figure behind him in his reflection as he turned to unlock the door.

The mocking laugh in his head echoed as he left.

 _/-_

Blood thumped heavily in Bree's head as she fought to keep her blush under control.

 _He saw._

She pushed Harvey's hand down from her upper thigh, beneath her skirt.

 _Edward saw._

She had already been silently fuming at Harvey's audacity, but didn't want to overreact enough to draw attention to it. But Edward and noticed and now it was too late.

"I'm going to run to the kitchen and check on dessert. Harvey, do you mind helping me?" Bree asked flatly, meeting his hesitant gaze. He knew he was in trouble.

 _Good_.

He trailed behind her into the kitchen and the moment the door closed she let her careful guard drop.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Bree spat, turning towards Harvey with her finger pointed into his chest. Harvey blinked, his mouth falling slightly agape as he stared at the finger digging into his chest.

"Look—I was just playing. It really isn't a big deal," Harvey said in his signature reassuring voice with a boyish smile, his hands up defensively. Bree rolled her eyes and she caught his jaw clench in annoyance.

"Well—it _is_ to me. It's one thing to go and arrange a double date like this, but it's another thing altogether to literally _feel me up_ in front of the guy you _know_ I had feelings for."

" _Had_ —you _had_ feelings for. I thought you said you were over that…"

"I-I am….." she said, her voice faltering as her hand dropped to her side, balling into a fist. She ran her hand through her hair in exasperation.

"But _please_ …don't put me in that position again.

He stared at her a moment, his brows furrowed as they stood in silence. He turned to leave, but stopped as he reached for the door handle and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry…."

Bree folded her arms across her chest and watched the door swing shut behind him. She let out a heavy sigh and turned towards the sink, leaning over it and raking her hands through her now-messy hair.

 _Fuck it._

She never was good at the super-tidy look. Unlike Kristen with her perfectly coiffed ponytails and sensible dresses. Even Bree's skirt fell unevenly lopsided on her hips as she had failed to fix it from before. The night, if anything, had only made her feel like more of a mess. She sighed into her hands and didn't bother moving as she heard the door swing open and shut again.

"Look, I really would just rather talk about this la—"

Bree cut herself off and she spun around and instead of Harvey she found herself face to face with Edward.

"Oh…..sorry, Ed. I'm just…..sorry, for what…..you know…" Bree stopped herself as all words seemed to have flown from her vocabulary. Her eyes drifted shut and she shook her head. She held herself back from saying anything that would make the situation worse by chewing at her bottom lip.

Suddenly, her eyes shot back open at a soft touch on her cheek. She furrowed her brow and met Edward's gaze sparkling with something of a mischievous glint. His lips curled upward into a smirk as his fingertips ghosted her cheek and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"That wasn't your fault….." he said, allowing his hand to drop to his side. She stared at him a moment. Something felt…off. She had felt it since the beginning of dinner. He was far too quiet.

"I'm glad you understand…." She turned to the sink and begin rinsing off a dinner plate.

"I always understand…." His voice resonated, she could feel the ghost of his body heat behind her. "But do you know what would make it better…..?"

His voice was suddenly by her ear and Bree nearly jumped as she spun around.

Bree blinked at him in confusion. He was officially acting odd—well, _odder_ than usual. And he was moving closer. His head tilted so his lips grazed across her cheek. Her breath caught, hands grasping at the granite countertop,

"What are you doing….?" She asked softly.

"Make it up to me…."

"What?"  
His long fingers cupped her cheek as he brought his face in front of hers.

" _Kiss me_. Kiss me, and I'll forget what happened in there…."

Her breath seemed frozen in her chest as she looked at him in disbelief.

"But, what about— _hmmp"_

His lips suddenly pressed against hers. She opened her mouth to protest when he delved the kiss deeper, his hand on her cheek moving to the back of her neck. His tongue flicked against hers and something in her switched as she began to move her lips against his. He emitted a low sound from the back of his throat and kissed her fervently, his teeth nipping at her lower lip. With that one movement, her hands were in his hair, his hands grasping at her hips.

 _What the hell am I doing?_

She chastised herself in the back of her head. He pushed her back, the edge of the counter biting sharply into her lower back as his hips pressed against hers. The growing ridge of his erection pressed against her through his dress pants.

And just as quickly as it had begun, he broke away.

He quickly took several steps backwards, staring at her, mortified.

"Edward?" she asked quietly, not entirely sure what had just transpired. He swallowed hard.

"I-I'm sorry," he said quickly and before she could say another word he bolted out the kitchen door.

She stared at the door for a moment, gaping in silence.

"The _hell_ was that...?" she muttered before swearing under her breath.

 **Sorry, if it's a bit short. I'm mostly just trying to break the writing dry spell. This is mostly set up for the really good stuff. ;)**


End file.
